I Want You to Need Me
by AnnDee
Summary: Part of the Seven Sins Series. Hermione realizes she wants more than what she currently has.


"I Want You to Need Me"

By: AnndeeGranger

Rated: PG13

Summary: Part of the Seven Sins Series. Hermione realizes she wants more than what she currently has.

A/N: Lyrics by Diane Warren and much thanks to my beta LadyBluestar/LadyStarlight

_Greed: An eager desire or longing; excessive or rapacious desire_

Hermione had never considered herself a very religious person, at least not in the conventional manner. Her parents had both been raised Anglican, which is sort of a diet Catholicism, but had not been stalwart practitioners. Hermione of course had done a little research on the subject and learned that the religion the majority of her country "practiced" had been created in order for Henry VIII to marry Anne Boleyn. Henry had been one randy sovereign. He had become obsessed with one lady after another, after another. Though, only one woman stirred him to alter the course of religious history forever.

Henry had given into his greed, often. His greed for wealth and power notwithstanding, he was never as indulgent to his greed as he was when it came to desire, passion, and possibly even love. It was this greed; this sin, that was preoccupying Hermione's mind of late.

In the eyes of a priest, she was a sinful for sure. She wanted so much more than she felt she deserved. She wanted so much of _him_. She was addicted to him, and he was insatiable, but she wanted so much more.

_I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between  
_

Hermione lay naked on her bed, listening to the quiet, shallow breathing beside her. She should be lost in the land of slumber with him. Their robust nocturnal activity earlier had left them both physically sated, and their bodies needing sleep. However, sleep wouldn't – couldn't – come to her the way it did him this night.

One of the drawbacks of being so clever was that your quick-thinking mind often couldn't shut down enough for you to find the respite of sleep. This was one such night for Hermione.

"I love you," he'd groaned as he spilled himself inside her.

He had said he loved her, but did he mean it? Did he mean it in the way she wanted him to mean it? The way she needed him to mean it? She so badly wanted to be needed by him. She always had.

Those were the first utterances of any such emotion from him. He had never said, "I love you" before to her, or possibly anyone. Yet, through her reading, she also knew how common it was for men to say things they didn't necessarily mean when they reached orgasm. She desperately wanted his declaration to be more than that.

_I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
I want you to need me  
Like I need you  
_

Merlin! She was a greedy wench. She wanted so much, probably too much. She wanted him to suddenly think of her in the middle of the day, when he woke up in the morning even when he woke up in his bed and she in hers. She wanted him to want more than just her body and her clever thinking.

She needed him to need her the way she needed him, wanted him, with his whole heart and every single minute of every single day. She wanted more than just his touch when he took her to one of their beds, though she thoroughly enjoyed that touch. She wanted him to touch her just because he thought he might die if he didn't touch her just that second, the way she sometimes needed to touch him. She wanted everything and beyond.

_I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul  
I want to be the world to you  
I just want it all  
I want to be your deepest kiss  
The answer to your every wish  
I'm all you ever need_

She wanted to be the only thing that really mattered in his world; the only thing that he would ever truly need. She wanted his love, his deep unfathomable love.

She wanted to be to him what she'd come to realize he'd always been to her: sun, moon, stars, air, water, and food. She wanted to be the one he came to when he didn't know the answers to the deeper questions – the _History of Hogwarts_ of his heart.

What she wanted was too much. She longed for more than she could have and it was slowly ripping her apart.

_I want you to need me  
Like I need you  
More than you could know  
And I need you  
To never never let me go  
_

Hermione bit her bottom lip to hold back the sob that wanted to escape into the cool air of her bedroom. Merlin and Morgana! How she loved him. So much that she would let him go if that's what he wanted or needed, despite how ferociously she wanted to cling to him. Though, she prayed to whatever god was listening that he never would, that he would want to hold onto her for the rest of their lives.

As if he could read her mind in his sleep, he moved closer, wrapping his arm around her waist a bit more tightly. His head snuggling into the crook of her neck so his breath was a constant reminder of all her greedy little thoughts. She almost felt like he wouldn't ever let her go

_And I need to be deep inside your heart  
I just want to be everywhere you are...._

Hermione wanted to be his world, his universe, his everything. She wanted him completely to herself. She didn't want to share him with anyone or anything. Hermione wanted to be the beat of the heart she could feel as he held her. She wanted him to see her in anything, in everything.

More than the physical desire that he expressed without reservation most nights, some mornings, and a few afternoons, she wanted him to desire a life with her. She wanted him to need her the way she wanted, needed, desired, and longed for him.

She covetously wanted it all: passion, comfort, laughter, connection, obsession, and love.

She wanted him to turn the world upside down, change the course of history, just so he could have her.

_I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you_

"Hermione," he breathed across the skin of her bare shoulder in his sleepy state.

Her heart constricted. Her blood pounded in her ears. "Oh Harry." She whispered against the black tresses of her lover and he selfishly pulled her closer.

It was a start.


End file.
